The Morals of Vampiric Murder
by blacklitdogstar
Summary: Being bored doesn't sit well with detectives. Unfortunatly, this can lead to some digging in other's secerets. Weird combination of Death Note and Twilight. Reviews needed for this attempt at mixing chocolate and mint. ;


Alright, I really haven't looked much for a story like this, but wanted to see if I was up to the challenge of combining such different stories. The exact date of this chapter is July 24th, 2004. I hope you enjoy my attempts.

Nupe, I don't own Twilight or Death Note.

………

"Okay…ah…Meat."

"Bologna."

"Sandwich."

"Soup."

"Potato."

"Potato?"

"You know, like potato soup?"

"Oh, okay. Cheza."

"What?"

"Oh, I thought since you were being random...oh, never mind."

"What are you guys doing?" Matsuda asked, striding into the room and immediately toppling over two houses of cards, thus making a line of dominoes fall onto the feet of Light Yagami. L looked up from the castle he was building with chocolate-covered graham crackers.

"Obviously, nothing," he answered, once again dropping his gaze to the glass covered table top that was supporting his tower of crackers.

Light leaned back onto the couch cushions and put his hands behind his head, supporting the famous detective's argument. The links of the handcuffs chain that connected L and Light clinked merrily, and proceeded to shine brightly in the sunlight from the large window in front of the lounging partners.

Matsuda frowned. "But," he began, brow furrowed in confusion, "I thought we were going to work further on the Kira case today."

"Matsuda, Matsuda," Light said, closing his eyes, "it's Saturday. It's summer vacation. Go do something nice for yourself. Work on Misa's stuff. Whatever."

"Not to mention we haven't found anything substantially interesting since Light-kun and Misa-san were released two days ago. Light-kun recommended we wait for Kira to act some more. I agree, so Yagami-san is monitoring downstairs," L said in a matter-of-fact voice, and popped a cracker into his mouth.

"Well…okay," Matsuda said, still confused. As he turned to leave, however, Light's father burst into the room, sweat pouring from his face.

Light and L looked up, but didn't move. The former policeman stood there for a second, attempting to catch his breath. After taking a final, rather large gulp of air, Mr. Yagami gasped out, "I-I found something…interesting," and then collapsed onto the second couch across from them, leaving a shocked and still amusingly troubled Matsuda by the door.

Mr. Yagami handed a sheet of paper across the table to L, who took it and scanned it. Once finished, he passed it to Light, who also examined it, looking up with a surprised expression once he was finished.

"Dad, what is this?" he asked, handing the list of murders back to his father, who took it and placed on the table. L continued working on his tower, a thoughtful expression on his face. Matsuda, hopelessly muddled, headed downstairs to talk to Misa about future career goals.

"It's a list of murdered criminals from the 1920's through 1930's. Take a look at this graph," Light's father answered, handing a second print-out to Light. Light took the chart and carefully read through the figures his father had graphed out.

"That's interesting, Dad. I can see what you're getting at. Here, Ryuzaki, take a look at this." Once again, the handcuffs clinked and sparkled in the sunlight as Light handed the graph to the detective. L took it and scanned it also, his expression blank.

"Well, Light-kun?" he said when he was finished, "what do you think?" Light smiled at him and looked back at his father.

"I can see where you're concerned here. There's a slight rise in the rate of criminal deaths _outside_ jail around 1927. It's not huge, but it is a rise. It continues here," Light took the graph from L and traced the line that represented the 1930's, "but suddenly ends around 1931. Because the amount of criminal deaths outside prison is so slight, this subtle rise is noticeable. Ryuzaki?"

L took back the offered graph and continued, "It could have just been the time period, but," he snapped up the first print-out with unusual speed holding it up between the thumb and forefinger of his other hand, "the manner of death for these criminals is unusual. 'Body found approximately 2 weeks after death, carefully disposed in an unmarked dumpster under a large amount of garbage' compared to 'died of overdose' for example. It doesn't look like many died of heart attacks, but the amount of out of the ordinary deaths is interesting, as if they were deliberate. As Light-kun stated, it is unusually subtle for a Kira, the death amount quite small and widely spaced. However, these death amounts were tracked world-wide. Not very many in Japan, some in Europe, it looks like a large amount in America… but this weekend has been dull and I am intrigued. This could provide important information for the future, including clues on how Kira kills. Though it looks to be a different way than the Kira we know, it could just be another manner of the same power. Or not." He handed both print-outs back to Mr. Yagami, who looked suddenly pleased with himself. L then proceeded to rise from the couch, and his unusual squatting position, and headed towards the door, taking Light with him.

"Well, Light? Care to do some research?" he asked. Light smiled and nodded in agreement.

……..

"It's so cloudy-even in the summer!" Emmett laughed, as he, Edward, and Jasper ran through the forest. Edward rolled his eyes but grinned despite himself.

"It's not raining. I think they called for sun later today," Jasper said quietly, wrinkling his nose.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport, Jaz," Emmett replied, "this place is perfect, and we probably have another 3 years here _at least_. Plus, the girls found a great house. Esmee's redoing it as we speak. Be happy! You're not turning all Edward on me now, are you?"

Edward felt his smile slipping, and tried to tune out the rest of the conversation, throwing himself further into the run. He sped ahead of the others, ignoring Emmett's shouts as he pulled further forward.

Somehow this place had made it worse, that _longing_ feeling. Forks was perfect, the rainiest place in the continental U.S., but he felt like he was missing something. He didn't feel whole anymore, no matter how much he'd tried to convince himself that everything was exactly the same.

Being single surrounded by couples certainly didn't help his outlook on life. He always ended up feeling alone and spent most of his time using music to fill up that space. However, there was always that time at night when he'd just have to get out and away. The fact that vampires don't sleep meant that there was plenty of time for other activities. It didn't hurt that everyone in his "family" had eternal youth. Even through this, he'd always still managed to convince himself that he was made for life alone. Although he didn't remember much of his human life, he was fairly certain that he'd been too wrapped up in his dreams of war to date.

Yet Forks was different.

It was as if the town itself assured something more. The feeling of desire was almost tangible, and it was becoming harder for him to stay in the house each night.

It was true that he'd become even more depressed than usual lately. He'd been depressed on occasion in the past, but the coming of Alice and Jasper had certainly improved his mood. Alice brought with her a ray of sunshine into every room and seemingly every life she came across. She was fun to talk to and easy to live with, and probably the closest to him now besides Carsile.

However, since they'd moved at the beginning of the year, enrolling him and Alice as freshmen, everyone else as sophomores, in the local high school, he'd felt so dissatisfied. Esmee was becoming more worried as the months dragged on. He was used to her worry, she felt he was her son, and he had feelings for her in return, but it was becoming only an added burden to his depression. He felt responsible for the way she took extra care when talking to him, making sure to laugh a lot, and sending Carsile into his room to speak with him late at night. He felt flattered that she cared, but bad that she cared so much.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, he concentrated harder on another part of his brain. He stopped suddenly; realizing he'd turned somewhere and was quite near to town. He could no longer hear the thoughts of Emmett and Jasper, so they were long gone. Cursing himself for being so careless, he leaned against a tree and listened for local wildlife. Esmee had wanted him to stay close to the others or town. _Guess it's town then_, he thought, smirking. It had been his idea to take a hunting trip this weekend with the others. At least it seemed that the native werewolves were gone, even if they did demand the Cullens keep with the treaty. He could hunt closer and not be hindered. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he would find anything good.

Sighing, he headed off quickly towards the sound of a thirsty deer. It smelled like a buck, which would probably be the biggest thing he would find so close to town. Cursing himself once more, he ran faster.

The buck did not hear him until he was upon it, and jumped up too late, braying loudly as he took it down with one bite. He broke its neck easily, draining the fluid that flowed from the open wound. _Too easy_, he thought bitterly, as he quickly finished up.

He looked up to find that he was in a clearing, a small brook bubbling merrily below him. The sun suddenly appeared from behind a cloud, making the brook sparkle and proving Jasper right. _He must have asked Alice_, Edward thought suddenly, and almost laughed aloud, but stopped himself when he heard a soft rustling from the edge of the clearing.

His head snapped forward immediately; crouching, he sniffed the air. He was in hunting mode, and any surprises were unwelcome to his instincts. When he caught a sudden whiff of a second deer, he almost lurched forward, but stopped himself last minute.

A pure white fawn stepped out from the trees, followed by an older, female deer. The mother and baby looked upon the fallen head of their family with what looked like remorse, but immediately turned into fear once Edward was spotted.

He straightened up, sighing, and decided to let the mother and child go. It was times like these, even when hunting animals, that he felt like some sort of monster. The two deer bounded away, leaving him in his thoughts and a body to dispose of.

Once he had thrown the buck's carcass further into the forest, he turned to look about himself. The clearing was unusually circular, with wild flowers of many shades covering the grass. He knew that if a stray hiker came upon him here, he would seem to be a sparkling angel, but if his guard was down, they would quickly find otherwise.

Suddenly bitter, he let the sun soak through his thin clothes for a while before turning away from the sunny clearing. He would mark this spot and perhaps come back to it on some other sunny day.

……….

Hope you liked it. Stay tuned, I hope to continue this. Review, please!

-blackitdogstar


End file.
